The computer has gradually come into wide use, and has become an indispensable instrument in our lives, jobs or education. The computer usually includes at least three parts: a computer main frame, a display unit and a keyboard. Normally, these 3 parts are traditionally provided separately so that the use of a computer usually needs the whole area of a table. Such device not only needs a lot of space, but also has an increased cost in transportation and computer assembling time. As computer development continues to progress, its application continues to widen, and the study and application of communication and multimedia and the development of the computer link network continues to mature, such that the operating space of the computer becomes smaller and smaller. The user only needs to do the input work to operate an expensive peripheral unit and data base. However, the current computer still requires a conventional device having 3 individual units and will be unusable if one of them is absent. Therefore, the selectivity available can not effectively improve the use of space, especially during the current time in which living space has been gradually decreasing and the labor costs and transportation costs gradually increasing. Thus, the design of the conventional computer apparently does not meet the needs of today.
In view of the above stated disadvantages, the inventor has endeavored in study and testing, and finally found a design of construction of a monolithic body type of multifunctional computer which can completely solve the problems produced by the abovementioned conventional computer in structure and application.